House toys, such as doll houses, appeal to both young and old. Many doll houses are elaborate, requiring considerable time and expense to reproduce the real world in miniature. One problem with such elaborate doll houses is that the fixtures and decorative scheme are fixed when the doll house is finished. It is impractical to make changes for the season or on a whim, and impossible to change the relative location of the rooms.
Similarly, collectible displays are usually in a fixed configuration. Small collectibles, such as thimbles, cannot be easily re-arranged to show off the whole collection. The small collectibles must be rotated individually to a prominent position in the display—a time consuming process that risks damaging the collectibles.
It would be desirable to have a house toy and display that would overcome the above disadvantages.